


What is a King to a Goddess?

by Radbman21



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radbman21/pseuds/Radbman21
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I wanted to make just to put me back into the writing mood. Featuring a deck that I personally play with.





	What is a King to a Goddess?

Buddyfight...

A card game where humans and monsters can stand side by side in battle. Special cards are capable of bringing monsters to Earth to form contracts with their partners and become buddies.

Since the beginning, there has always been the question. Who is number one? Well... you're about to find out...

_"Oi, kid. When are we gonna have some fun with the fighters here?"_  Asked a gruff, disembodied male voice. Clearly bored.

"As soon as we find the nearest shop. Wherever that is." The female voice responded. The owner of the voice had ebony hair, with crimson eyes, wearing a simple black cardigan over a white top, wearing black pants with matching black, open toed sandals. Her name was Akilah. Or just Aki for short.

She thought she might find some people to play if she went to the most crowded place in this part of town. The mall of course, and wouldn't you know it, there was a buddy fight arena in the dead center for the everyone to stop and enjoy. But, one statement caught the pairs ears.

"Long live the Danger King!" One person said.

"The Unbeatable Lord of Danger World!" The second person next to him said.

_"Lord of Danger World? HAHAHAA! Please! With his deck, he's practically a wimp to me"_

"How do you know whats in his deck?"

_"It reeks of those duel dragons. Expect aggressive play when dealing with them, keep their gauge low and focus on getting rid of those soul cards. "_

"Got it."

"Alright!" yelled a buddyfighter. He wore what seemed to be a high school attire with his blue blazer hanging off his shoulder in a typical "delinquent" fashion. His eyes are the same color as his hair that is slicked back, brown.

He has just scored another win to add to his streak and another card to add to his collection from his opponent.

This particular buddyfighter was known to be a collector of rare cards and would often challenge those that catch his interest. No matter what deck he faced, he always come out on top. Sometimes, through... less honorable means.

"Come on, you know the deal. Hand over your rarest card!" he calls over.

"Tch. Fine." his opponent says begrudgingly, pulling out his "Tyrant Cerberus".

"Now... where are the other three?" he says, a smile creeping on his face. The same smirk cross the previous two guys on the side line.

"What!? You said my rarest Card. *C-a-r-d.*" he emphasized the last word.

"Haven't you heard of me. I'm *The Collector.* If I see a card I want, I am fully capable of getting it. Now if you want to fight for it, you're gonna have to double on your bet. Lets say your "Violent Gazer?" he goaded. He saw this a perfect opportunity to get double the reward off this scam. The boy didn't want to take the bet, but he was in a precarious situation, that much Aki can see. So...

The elevator behind the boy started up and he thought the collector's *friends* would come and *convince* him to give up his cards, much to his surprise and the collector's to find Aki in the elevator with a *lost* look on her face.

_"Here we go..."_ the voice mused.

"Oh? Is this being used?" she asked. Aki played the part of someone who looks lost and innocent.

"Oi! S'cuse me miss, but we're in the middle of something here so allow us to finish up here and then you can have a turn." Collector said.

"Eh...? You mean you'll take my card too?" Aki mused.

"Forgive me when I say this, but I doubt that I can take anything from you. What world do you fight for?" He inquired.

"Danger." She answered.

"Then I'm sorry miss, but not only does that seem highly unfeasable but there's no card in danger world that I don't have." The colllector saiid, showing his hubris.

"Even... this." She pulls out a card and immediately the card shines from her hand and takes their shape. Standing at Aki height was a pale skinned girl dressed in Gothic Lolita attire with silver hair with purple accents appearing at the tips of her hair. When she opened her eyes, they were beady red.

Immediately, the colllector when wide eyed and ogled at the monster at Aki's side. Not expecting at all that there was a monster such as this.

"I'm sure you never had this monster before." Aki inquired.

"And you have a deck full of them?" The Colllecor inquired with interest.  _"Oooff course."_  The voice droned in a deapanned tone. Aki gave a small smile to the question of the collector and to her buddy's remark.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" She asked. A smile made it's way to the Colllector's face as it brightened. He held his hand out. "May I?"

The monster flew back into Aki's deck and then flashed into her core deck case which was a golden bracer rapped around her left forearm with a black fingerless glove.

"You'll see... in a fight." She says as she raises her hand and clenches it to a fist.

"Challenge accepted and after I win I'll be taking a "very" closer look at that deck of yours." He said as he prepared his deck in his own core deck case.

"Okay, and when I win he keeps his cards you were planning on ripping off." Said kid in question, who felt completely ignored was shocked to such as claim and planned to intervene, but..."

"Wait...!" He could barely get a word out as too of the collector's "friends" came in and dragged this away. Aki saw this and whispered to her buddy. "Get him."

_"Roger!"_  Her buddy in his pocket dimension pounded his fist against his chest and disappeared in a small ball of light and followed the trio into the elevator.

"Ready?" The Collector mused.

"Yes." She said. When they were ready they both said:

"Behold the strength fit for a king! Lumanize!  _ **Dragonic Danger!"**_  Collector shouts.

"Good. Bad. All mean nothing to my will. Lumanize.  _ **Unbound Deities!**_ " she announces.

"Raise the Flag!  _ **Danger World!**_ "

" **Demongodol Ark**!" The Collector announced his buddy's arrival in his full form, while Aki stood there with her core deck case, but no buddy.

"Where's your buddy monster? You have a core deck case, so where is she?" The Collector questioned. Him as well as the rest of the audience found it strangle why her buddy didn't appear.

"Don't worry. You'll meet them soon. I challenged you so you have the first turn." She says.

"Fine by me. Draw. Charge and Draw. I cast super strength replenishment." His life counter decreases to 9 as three more cards goes to his gauge. I call  **Clash Deity Dragon, Gaelcorga Ark**  to the left. Now Gaelcorga, attack the fighter!"

The bipedal duel dragon leaped from platform to platform and slashed it's over sized claws at Aki who took the brunt of the damage, taking 3 life points.

"~The Move End~" Said the electronic voice.

**~Battle status~**

**Turn 1**

**Collector**

**Life: 9**

**Gauge: 5**

**Hand Cards: 5**

**Aki**

**Life: 7**

**Gauge: 2**

**Hand Cards: 6**

"~Your Move~"

"Draw. Charge and Draw." Aki takes a look at her hand and then at her opponents gauge. "First I cast the set spell:  **Members Only Club Deadity**." A sphere floats off to her left as she plays the next card.

"I call to the center,  **Thrasher Diapen**." When called, a purple horned gangster looking demon appeared with a crazed look. "Come on boss? Lay it on me." He shouted out.

"Yes, but first..." She. Inquired.

"Ah crud right." He snapped his finger. Immediately a card flew from the collector's deck into his gauge. "When Daipen enters the field one card is added to your gauge while I gain two and if I have a GodPunk on my field I get and extra card. Now cast,  **Junk Wheels**." She announced her card glowed a brilliant light and that same light surround Daipen as he started rubbing his hands excitedly.

"Yeah Boss! LET ME AT'EM!" Daipen jumps and turns into a large wheel. Aki catches them and then chucks them at both of the Collector's monsters, destroying it. "What the-?!"

"By destroying at least two monsters I draw another card. To the left I call  **Bonesplitter, Shearzelus**." To her left appears a monster with terrifying large scissors. "My what lovely gauge you have there. Mind if I "cut" in?" He laughs at his own joke as he slices at the Collector's gauge.

"When Shearzelus enters the field, he returns all of your current gauge back into your deck and you instead will have two. Also, if your cards were returned to the deck, then my life increases by 2." She finishes as her life increases by that amount to 9.

"I call to the left  **Crazed Girl Deity, Gothiris**  by paying one of "your" gauge." she states. "W-What?!" A gauge flies from Collector's gauge into the card Aki is holding and then called it to the left, revealing the same gothic lolita girl, this time brandishing a chainsaw which honestly kinda spooked the guy. "Ahh, down't you just look adorable." She swooned.

"Finally, I equip  **Skybad Jacket** , by paying 1 gauge and 1 life." Her black cardigan was replaced by a red and white blazer jacket with fire streaks going down the arm and a man performing an uppercut on the back. "With this it cannot be destroyed by card effects, all GodPunk monsters on my field gain +4000 power and the move ability. Now, Gothiris attacks the fighter."

She revved up her chainsaw before she catapulted herself onto his platform. "If you were to have 1 or less gauge before she attacks, you must drop one card." She stated. "Seriously?!" The collector groaned. He was honestly getting sick of these extra effects happening in just this girl's one turn.

He takes a card and discards it, taking the 2 damage bringing him down to 7, to which he responds by activating a spell. "Cast! Bold Retaliation!" The spell activates and two cards fly from his deck to his gauge, bringing the number to 3 cards.

"Shearzelus will attack next." She commanded. "I'll slice you up real good! YA-HA!" Another two damage is dealt to the Collector. "My turn." She says as she gets into a fighting stance, her fist cocked back as she throws her fist. The attack she shoots out created a larger, fire coated fist that when impacted, dealt another two damage to the Collector, bringing him 3.

"~The Move End~" said the electronic voice.

**~Battle Status~**

**Turn 2**

**Aki**

**Life: 8**

**Gauge: 3**

**Hand Cards: 2**

**Collector**

**Life: 3**

**Gauge: 3**

**Hand Cards: 3**

"~Your Move~

"Finally!" The Collector exasperated at how long it took for her to finish her turn. "Draw. Charge and Draw. Now I-?" Before he could play his move, the set spell Aki played started glowing.

"Deaidety effects activates. I can choose to either make you discard a card and in exchange I draw or I can have you drop a gauge and I add 2 to my own." She stated. "Oh come one already!" The Collector was deeply frustrated right now. He hasn't seen a danger world deck fight like this. His monsters, his hands, nor his gauge was safe from her. Just who was she?

"Drop one gauge she commanded." The Collector did what he was told and now Aki's gauge increased to 5 now while the collector now at 3.

"This doesn't change anything here. You'll see why I'm known as the King of Danger World!" It was at this moment where Aki's expression turned bored. Not just her casual neutral demeanor, but to that of reluctance to his supposed claim of being "The King". As if he knew any better.

"Cast!  **Survival Chance**!" The spell allowed to gain two more hand cards and then she casted another spell by paying one life, bringing it down to 2.  **"Super Strength Replenishment**! My gauge increases to 5 now. I cast  **Amassed Spinning Aura**! I gain one gauge and draw one card. The I cast  **Deep Qigong of Hungry Wolf.**  My life increase by 8" And it did, his life increased from 2 to 10 as if he just started the game.

"To the right, I call  **Origin Fighting Dragon, Demongodol**!" As soon at the Duel Dragon enter the field, card from his deck floated to his hand.

"And then Buddy Call!" He then pays three gauge and then the Demongodol on his right started to evolve into a much more powerful form with a bigger body, bigger horns and stone protrusions and as light under glow on his chest.

"Fighting Dragon Emperor Demongodol Ark! And with Origins in the soul, his power and defense increase by +2000." To confirm of this, Demongodol's body gave off a ghostly image of Origins.

"With buddy gift my life increases to 11 now." Then when no one was looking, he sneaked a card from his back pocket. "Equip!  **Eighth Omni Spear, Storm Thrust**!"

Aki was the only one that was able to recognize the move, but said nothing. She was already disappointed with the fight.

"Shearzelus, move to the center." Aki commanded, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Aye, Aye!" He shouts before jumping in the center position.

"Doesn't matter. Demongodol attack the center!"

" _Right!_ " He shouts before delivering a lariat at Shearzelus." "Ack! Seriously!" Was his last words before he disappeared.

"Next is me, I'll get rid of that little doll of yours." He spun storm thrust before launching the spearing at Gothiris whip shriek on impact. "After destroying a monster, Stormthrust gains double attack." Said spear appeared by his side as he shot it forward like a javelin towards at towards Aki who stood there unmoving, her life chipping down to 6.

"Final Phase! Now Demongodal becomes an Impact Monster!" He announces as he throws a card onto Demongodol. "Impact call:  **Demongodol, Gordric Jolt**. Size 2, 8000 power, 5000 defense, with a critical of 3 with soulgaurd and counterattack. Attack the fighter!"

A lighting empowered fist soared its way towards Aki and hits its mark, kicking up dust and leaving her with her last 3 life points.

"~The Move End~"

**~Battle Results~**

**Turn 3**

**Collector**

**Life: 10**

**Hand: 1**

**Gauge: 0**

**Aki**

**Life: 3**

**Hand Cards: 2**

**Gauge: 3**

"How's that!? Even if you have a deck of unknown cards, you still can't beat the King of Danger World!" He boasted. If his hubris was any bigger, it could probably blot out the sun.

"King?" Aki asks as she cleaned herself off as the dust was beginning to clear out.

"~Your Move~"

"How are you the king?" She inquired. Eyes still hidden by her hair.

"How? Cause I'm undefeated! I've yet to lose to anyone, then again its to be expected when you have skills and going above and beyond to win."

"Like cheating?" She asked as she stared him dead in the eyes.

"You call it cheating, while I call it taking advantage. I'm surprised you knew, but it doesn't matter now. The "King" has to stay on top. I figured out how your deck works. You leech off of your opponents gauge and hand to mount your offense, but as you can see, I have no gauge, so it's pretty clear who's is going to win." He said with a smirk.

"Then let me ask you something "King"..." she finishes just as she finishes charging her gauge and drawing her cards.

"Yes, dear?" The smile still on his face.

"What is a king..."

"... To a Goddess?"

"Huh?" This statement caught him off guard because little did he know, he was about to lose it all. For the entire mast, or rather her first appearance, Aki has had a neutral, emotionless face, but now... it was one that showed boredom.

"Call. **Thrasher Daipen**." The same monster from her first turn appeared to her right with a smirk on his face. "Daipen's skill." And just like before, Collector's gauge increases by one while Aki's increases by two and she draws a card and then plays that card called: " **All is Mine**. I draw a GodPunk monster or item from my deck.

"Goddess? What are you talking about? I am the best of Danger World fighter there is. No one is better than me!"

"Buddy Call..."

**(Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions: Re-arranged: Type One)**

She throws the card to the right position, wind started picking up and swirling around the soon to be giant form. The storm was sucking almost ever thing, it sucked up a gauge, the Collector's item and a life point into the vortex. "Take 1 gauge, 1 life, and card on your field."

A powerful force and battle cry dispelled the hurricane and stood tall with its fist punched together.

" **Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus**. Size 2, 6000 power, 2000 defense and a critical of 2." He stood menacingly tall wearing the attire of a gang leader, golden fist littered with spikes, a white mane and black, red lipped mask with sharp white teeth that covered the lower half of his face.  _"I'll show you what a real brawl looks like!"_  He announces as he grinded his fist together.

"Brawl...Zeus...?" The Collector was downright mystified. What he sees was one of the legendary Danger World monsters that he's heard of but never dreamed of seeing with his own eyes. Everyone who was watching were shocked themselves to be see such a rare monster.

_"It's about time. And here I thought you were gonna win without me."_  He referred to his buddy. "Not a chance." She responded. Her eyes still glued onto the so called "King."

"Cast.  **Immortal Speech**. I draw two cards when you drop the one in your hand or the one you're hiding somewhere on your person."

"Tch. Fine" he drops the card from his hand.

"Cast.  **Junk Wheel.** " She announces.  _"Daipen. You know what to do."_  Brawlzeus commanded. "Right!" He transform in the same tire as before, but this time goes to Brawlzeus.

"Pain wheel has another effect I can choose. All soul cards from your monster must go to the drop zone." And just like that, the Collector's whole defensive strategy immediately flew out the window and he just gawked at it as Brawlzeus threw the tire at Demongodol and destroyed his entire soul.

"Cast **Raging Chainstrikes**. Brawlzeus now has double attack. Attack Demongodol, Brawlzeus."

_"Alright! Let's go WILD!"_  He pounded his fist against each other and jump onto the center ring with Demongodol join him in the ring.

Blow for blow, both monsters pounded their fist against the other at extreme speed until they both socked the other in a cross punch, but Brawlzeus powered through Demongodol's fist and launched another cross punch.  _"ORA!"_  He shouted.

This time, sent him careening towards the Collector where he disappeared on impact. As he was getting back up he looked up to see his life points decrease by 2, leaving him at 7. Before he could understand what happened, Aki beat him to the punch and explained his effect.

"Whenever Brawlzeus destroys a monster or deals damage, I take your life and add them to my own." She explained. "What..." the Collector whimpered.

"And he still has double attack." She finishes. "What?!"

_"Guess who!?"_  Brawlzeus pounces to land another punch, but in a panic, the Collector pulls out another card from his back pocket to block the attack. "Battle Aura Circle!"

_"Hmph! Coward!"_  He jumps back only to make way for Aki who jumps in to land a punch with Sky Bad Jacket dealing another 2 damage. The Collector takes a moment to catch his breath from the near heart attack he had before laughing to himself, before laughing out loud.

"That... that was the greatest! If you did beat me then I surely would have appointed you as the so called "Goddess", but sadly you just came up short." He finished before a bright glow blinded him. When his vision straighten out, he could see Aki holding a card in her hand.

" **Final Phase.** " She declared. "Pay 1 gauge and I deal 2 damage." She explained. His expression softened a bit. "However... if you have 0 gauge then the damage scale up to 5." "What?" He squeaked and it was at this moment, he saw it.

When she jumped into the air alongside her buddy, the way she looks down at him as if he is beneath her with those cold eyes.

" **Topfist Vainglory..."**  her fist and Brawlzeus's fist glow in a bright light as they dove towards Collector. " **...Keravnos Burst Fist!"**  She lets out a yell as the impact lands its mark; the Collector screaming out in shock as his life points breaks down to 0, signifying his loss.

**(OST Ends)**

"~Game Over. Winner is Akilah Kogo~" the electronic voice declared the winner.

"Pride cometh before the fall" as they say." She quotes.

As the dust settles, the Collector picks himself up to see that Aki had vanished, but surrounding him on the sidelines are the crowds of people who have watched the fight, murmuring. They all started dismissing the fact the Collector really was the "King of. Danger World" and began walking off about the new girl that beat him.

He was livid. Not only was he humiliated in front of everyone in the mall, but the previous fighter he beaten had gotten away and was shocked to find two of his accomplices not there to meet him.

"That girl...!" He gritted his teeth. "Someday... Somehow... I'm gonna beat her and take that deck! I swear it!"

~Back with Aki~

_"Hmph That wimp could hardly put up a fight. Either that was fluke or is everyone in this town a weak fighter."_  Brawlzeus concluded.

"Who knows, but we're here aren't we? We should at least make the best of the trip until the tournament." She replied back.

_"Hmph! There better be stronger fighters."_  He concluded.

"*Gurgle*"

...

_"You still haven't eaten have you?"_

"No." she answers.

*Bonk*

_"Then eat something already! You want your bones to be sticks and twigs!?"_  Brawlzeus yells.

"Huh...?" She held her head where her buddy hit her, wondering why he did. A sizable, yet comical lump on her head was swelling.

_"Get moving!"_  he commanded.

"Kay." She nonchalantly replies.

_"Honestly... you can such a spaz at the worst time."_  He grieved.

"How so?" She asks.

_"*sighs* Nevermind."_  He finishes.

"Kay."

And with that ends a tale of a powerful buddyfighter. A fighter deemed a "Goddess", but what if this was just the beginning? Who can tell? And who knows when the next legend will arrive and leave their mark?

That my friends, is a story... for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of this One-Shot. If you recognize me then you'd notice that my vanguard story has gotten "REALLY" stale. Well I'm considering a reboot in light of the the V-Series. If not a reboot, than a rewrite. Both?
> 
> Also, I've been working on another story whose series needs a lot more love than what's it's gotten. (Hint: It's a game with it's sequel already out.)
> 
> If you're wondering if I'm gonna do another one of these buddyfight stories, well I'm not gonna make any promises so probably? Maybe? We'll see. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
